the_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:.Moss
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Mossnose33 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Icewish (Talk) 21:11, February 7, 2013 Oh! Thank you! :D I just made the wiki like, ten mins ago so it doesn't look very nice right now XD But anyways, if you want to make a cat, clan, etc. go right ahead :) Icewish ♥ 21:14, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Fiction clans please :) Icewish ♥ 21:23, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Sure you can re-write moststar's omen! :D That would be awesome! I don't know what would need to be re-written though, that fanfic was awesome! Icewish ♥ 21:25, February 7, 2013 (UTC) And yes, you can create MossClan :) Don't worry about asking so many questions, BTW :) I like answering questions. Icewish ♥ 21:26, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi Moss, can you help me fix the MossClan page's spacing? The page hates me for some reason.... Icewish ♥ 21:57, February 7, 2013 (UTC) May Jaystone be the deputy of MossClan? 22:06, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Definitly the old wiki blanks :) I'll die if I have to draw new ones.... Icewish ♥ 22:10, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Deputy? Would you like to be deputy of PCA? Icewish ♥ 00:51, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Chat? Icewish ♥ 01:38, February 9, 2013 (UTC) chat?Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:39, February 18, 2013 (UTC) K, I finished Chillcloud's Icon :) I'll finish up Perseus' icon then I'll make the userboxes for them :) Icewish ♥ 02:16, March 7, 2013 (UTC) K, I finished Perseus' icon: It's my first time animating a pixel icon that complicated, so it might not look very good :( Anyways, I'll start on the userboxes now :) Icewish ♥ 04:05, March 7, 2013 (UTC) I'm really sorry for all the drama I've caused. I just can't take any more of this, though. It's not like my life is terribly hard, but, but, I'm sorry but I just can't talk right now. I think I better call the suicide hotline or something. You're a really great friend Moss, thank you, Icewish ♥ 00:52, March 12, 2013 (UTC) I Moss, I read your blog, and I just wanted to say that you are one of the best wiki friends I've ever had before you leave. I'm sorry that this message is so short, but I can't really see very well right now so I'm just going to leave it like that :P Icewish ♥ 23:18, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Sorry it took so long, but the voting has been opened to decide the winners for the contest! :) Also, if you could please RP when you have some spare time, it would be much appreciated. Icewish ♥ 22:34, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Just so you know, one of your pages was vandalized. I fixed it though :) Icewish ♥ 22:16, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Hi! MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 00:31, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi Moss! :) I recently read Mossstar's Omen, and have to tell you this: #It's extremely Epic!!!! #When will you finish the one on this wiki? #Are you gonna continue writing Mountainstar's Destiny? #You have epicly inspired me and I'm writing my own fanfic, Moonstar's Prophecy.:D YAY! MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 12:59, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Hi :) Can you please RP or maybe even chat when you have some free time? Icewish ♥ 00:48, May 17, 2013 (UTC) chat?Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:42, May 30, 2013 (UTC) chat?Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:19, May 31, 2013 (UTC) chat?Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:55, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Heyy Mosseh~ Can I be MossClan deputy? I promise I'll roleplay this time Hopefully.. ANYWAY Please? ★Brambleheart★ (talk) 17:05, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Hi Moss :) I just needed to tell you that when you decline or approve a charart, it needs to go on the archive. I would just fix it myself, but I can't edit on source mode for some reason now :( (Which is how I archive) Icewish ♥ 23:11, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Ohai Moss! Feel free to join my wiki - http://warriors-roleplay-fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 01:45, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Chat?Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:39, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Moss, if you're going to create new categories, then you have to add them to all the pages that they apply to, not just your own. Either you remove them from your pages, or add them to every single page on the wiki. I'm sorry Moss, but I don't have enough time to do this stuff for everyone anymore, Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 00:26, June 18, 2013 (UTC) I used to think that as well, Moss, then I realized people are way too lazy and don't care :P So can you please just remove the categories from your pages? Moss, please, Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 00:47, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Mossehhh wanna join meh wikia? xD xP http://wolves-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Wolves_rp_Wiki 23:53, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Can you RP Tohru and Marcus whiler I'm gone? Thanks! It took me by surprise! 23:42, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey Mossu. I just wanted to ask if you played Minecraft or Sims 3? If you've told me before, I probably forgot. XD LOL. MoonWing Blame it on the Rain! Hi Hi Moss :3Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:52, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Hi :) Can you please edit the RP pages when you have some time? Thanks! Glacey 21:23, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi :) If you have some time, can you please chat and/or RP a bit? Thanks! 17:41, August 14, 2013 (UTC) P.S. Sorry for spamming your talk page twice XD It's just I'm preparing for a wiki spotlight. 17:43, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey Moss :) if you have time can you edit a few RP's? I've edited them all :PSkaarsgurd (talk) 12:35, August 21, 2013 (UTC) I didn't block Dawn, but I also can't unblock her DX Is this due to her getting her username changed? 23:59, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Your Prompt: What is true honesty? Sorry I'm reusing a prompt. Another user really messed up, and I'm hoping that you can rebuild the integrity of this little question. Remember it is a story! Use proper grammar, plot, etc. I'm sure you know what to do XD Can't stress enough that it is a story, because somehow the last guy didn't understand even though I said it around twenty time, but I;'m sure you'll give me the greatest story I've ever read :) You have 12 hours to write the story that's 1-3 paragraphs long, 14:32, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey Moss :) I was wondering if you could edit an RP or two :3 I know your most likely busy but everyone is like..gone (Not really :P) School effects so much with activity :\ Anywho! Thanks!Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:27, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! Thanks for editing Moss :) I honestly thought you were ganna edit about one or two RP's but 6 works for me XD Your activity really helps me out allot :) so thanks!Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:56, September 20, 2013 (UTC) CC Hey Moss :) You have kits in CC that need to be apprentices right? I'm ganna make them appretices today :3 but i'll need you on the RP.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:34, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Question :3 Which on of your kits in CC are becoming apprentices? I forgot the names :PSkaarsgurd (talk) 13:18, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Okay :) Thank you Moss! :DSkaarsgurd (talk) 13:39, September 23, 2013 (UTC)